Wreck-It Ralph (character)/Gallery
A collection of images of Wreck-It Ralph (character) from the film with the same name and the game's Fix-It Felix, Jr (game), Hero's Duty, ''and Sugar Rush.'' The Film Ralph_In_The_Game.png Hey_You_Moved_My_Stump.png Ralph_Mad.png Look_To_Apartment.png wreckit.jpg|Ralph's catchphrase in Fix-It Felix, Jr. Ralph_Splash_Mud.png Ralph_Cleaning_The_Mud.png Ralph_Touching_Leaf.png Ralph_Look_To_The_Felix's_Apartmen.png Disney ralph.jpg|Ralph in his 3D appearance 060612-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Ralph at the Bad-Anon Villains Support Group Ralph bad-anon.jpg|''Really?'' zombie.jpg|Zombie introducing himself to Ralph.|Ralph sits next to Zombie Ralph and Zombie.jpeg Bad-anon Ralpn.jpg|"I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore." Ralph with Homeless char render.jpg|Ralph offering the Q*bert characters a cherry in Game Central Station Screen_shot_2012-11-20_at_11.40.50_PM.png|8bit Ralph vanellopeandralph.jpg ImagesCA11G0AZ.jpg ImagesCAQR3PW7.jpg|"I dunno, why are you so freakishly annoying?" All Right, Do Your Thing, Knuckles. Bust It Open!.png|"All right, do your thing, Knuckles. Bust it open!" -Vanellope Vanellope Choosing A Kart.png "I'm trying.".png|"I'm trying!" -Vanellope "I don't think I've ever seen you smile before.".png|"I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." -Vanellope imagesCAC8SPB9.jpg|Ralph after breaking Vanellope's kart wreck it ralph stump.jpg Wreck Ralph.jpg|Ralph eating a cherry in Game Central Station. Ralph 3.jpg|Ralph eating a Cherry in Game Central Station. Ralph.jpg|Ralph diving towards diet cola montain, after struggling free from Cy-Bug Turbo. RalphInMentos.jpg RALPH 2.jpg|Ralph smashing through Mentos to save Sugar Rush Ralph 5.jpg Ralph suit.jpg|Ralph at Felix and Calhoun's wedding Ralph 11.jpg|Ralph waving at Vanellope. KissDaGirl.png Ralph look.jpg Ralph suprised.jpg|"Sweet mother hubard!!!" Ralph_Dreaming.jpg Ralph 1.jpg Ralph 2.jpg Ralph cake medal.jpg To Stinkbrain.jpg Ralph why.jpg WIR.jpg Street fighter ralph.png|Ralph as he looks in Street Fighter 2 Ralph bricks.jpg Ralph2.jpg Ralph3.jpg Ralph_Spying.png Pac-Man,_They_Invited_Pac-Man.png|"Pac-man? They invited pac-man?" Ralph Tappers.jpg|Ralph at Tapper Wreck it ralph and felix.jpg|Ralph and Felix find out that King Candy is really Turbo. "NO WAY!!!" Ralph and Felix at the party.jpg|Ralph and Felix at the party Ralph GCS.jpg|Ralph in Markowski's uniform. Ralph 9.jpg|''Medal, you win a medal?'' Ralph 10.jpg Ralph bug.jpg Ralph cherries.jpg Ralph Tappers2.jpg Ralph space ship.jpg Ralph Sad 01.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph is sad. Ralph Hi.png|"Hi." Ralph and Felix 01.png|Felix slides awkwardly, past Ralph and Gene. Ralph and Vanellope 04.png|Ralph annoying Vanellope. Ralph with underwear.jpg|Ralph finds Zangief's underwear, in Tapper. wralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph covered and Taffy and wrecking the Sugar Rush stands Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.16.51 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.48.46 AM.png|Ralph explains to Calhoun that the Cy-Bug drowned in the taffy swamp. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.47.59 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.48.29 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.33.58 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.34.15 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.35.13 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.55.40 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.55.52 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.57.55 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.56.15 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 1.23.07 PM.png|King Candy and Sour Bill becoming suspicious of Ralph's presence in Sugar Rush. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.14.42 PM.png|Ralph listening to Cy-Bug Turbo about his plan. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.15.02 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.15.29 PM.png|Ralph vs Cy-Bug Turbo Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.18.24 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.18.47 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.20.06 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.21.12 PM.png|Ralph being rescued by Vanellope. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.20.46 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 5.14.31 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 5.14.50 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 5.15.00 PM.png ralph458764.jpg Video Games RalphWiiGame.jpg|Ralph in the Wii game's opening cut-scene. WirGame4.png|Ralph and Felix in the Wii game. RalphVanellopeWii2.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Wii game. RalphVanellopeWii1.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Wii game. RalphSprite1.png|Ralph sprite from the Wii game. Credits to SD. RalphSprite2.png|Ralph sprite from the Wii game. Credits to SD. RalphSaRSTModel.png|Ralph's model from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed. ralph in segaallstarracing.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. SASRT-WIR-Trailer.jpg|Ralph in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. RalphInfinity.png|Ralph as he will appear in Disney Infinity. Disney_Infinity_WIR_Mr._Incredible.png|Ralph and Mr. Incredible in Disney Infinity. RalphInfinity2.png|Ralph and various other characters in Disney Infinity. Wreck-It Ralph Battle mode.png|Ralph in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Wreck-It Ralph in Kingdom Hearts III.jpg|Ralph in Kingdom Hearts III Wreck-It Ralph in Pac-Man.jpg|Ralph & Felix in Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze Pac-It Ralph.jpg|Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze Character Selection Wir in KH union X.png|Ralph in Kingdom Hearts Union X Ralph Markowski in KH union X.png|Ralph with Markowski's armor in Kingdom Hearts Union X Pring Ralph in KH union X.png|Pring Ralph in Kingdom Hearts Union X Promotional Art Wreckitnow.jpg|An early, unused design for Ralph (Notice the red hair, blue overalls and different shirt) Ralph and Felix.png|Artwork of Ralph and Felix together WIR8BIT_Icon_Ralph.jpg Wreck it ralph art.png simmiliar art.png Art1.png Ralph Walking Render.png|Ralph Walking Render. RalphVanellopePromo2.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope. RalphVanellopePromo1.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope. RalphVanellopePromo3.jpg|Promotional poster of Vanellope and Ralph. MainFourPromoPoster1.jpg|Ralph and the gang in Fix-It Felix, Jr. MainFourPromoPoster3.jpg|Ralph and the gang in Hero's Duty. MainFourPromoPoster2.jpg|Ralph and the gang in Sugar Rush. MainFourJapanesePromoPoster.jpg|The Japanese promotional poster. Ralph.png Oie transparent-213.png Meh.png|Ralph in Markowski's armor Wirpromotionalart1.png Tumblr mceuypqtR81qeiuh9o1 1280.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope (being hold on by the hood) in a promotional commercial Ralph & Vanellope Render 2.png Tumblr mceuypqtR81qeiuh9o2 1280.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope on an German commercial Ralph in Hero's Duty 3.png|Ralph in Markowski's armor again Wreck-It Ralph & Vanellope - Ralph Breaks the Internet render.png|Ralph & Vanellope with sequel render WiR2 Cardboard.jpg|Ralph Cardboard with sequel render RBTI - Ralph With Symbols.PNG|Ralph with Symbols Concept and Production Art OriginalRalphMG.jpg|The very first drawing and design of Ralph. Art by Mike Gabriel. Ralph's original look.png|Ralph as he was originally supposed to look in the film Ralph01.jpg RalphDonutsStoryboard.jpg RalphOreoGuards.jpg RalphDTOriginal.jpg|One of the earliest designs of Ralph. Ralph-04.jpg|An early yeti-like design of Ralph. RalphConcepts.jpg|Ralph concepts by Bill Schwab. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|By Lorelay Bove. RalphDA.jpg|Concept by Daniel Arriaga. RalphDA2.jpg|Concept by Daniel Arriaga. RalphAH.jpg|Ralph overlooking Niceland by Andy Harkness. BadAnonDC.jpg|Ralph at Bad-Anon, by Dan Cooper. TappersHerosDutyDC.jpg|Ralph at Tapper and seeing Hero's Duty being plugged in. By Dan Cooper. BrokenKarted.jpg|Ralph wrecks the Candy Cart, by Dan Cooper. Concept-art.png Concept_art.png conc.png 8-bitz.png ralphy.png Ralphy2.png WIR concept.png Wir conc.png RodentRalph.jpg|Ralph as a large anthropomorphic mole. tumblr_md2u694jfI1qclyefo3_500.jpg ralp-2.jpg images--.jpg original-concept.jpg Wreck-it-Ralph-concepts-1024x523.jpg tumblr_md2u694jfI1qclyefo2_500.jpg wreck-it-ralph-concept-art.png wreck_it_ralph_early_movie_concept_by_danielarriaga-d62nlqu.jpg ezFAK.jpg MarineRalphModelTJ.jpg|Marine Ralph model by Tony Jung. Ralph model.png|An early render of Ralph's model ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene5.png ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene9.png ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene7.png ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene3.png CCStoryboard.jpg GrubbyRalphJP.jpg|Early Ralph concepts by Joe Pitt. RalphStumpJP.jpg|Ralph and his stump by Joe Pitt. RalphLosesHisCatJP.jpg|A pitch in which Ralph's cat is killed in construction, by Joe PItt. RalphFelixConceptJP.jpg|Ralph arguing with Felix, by Joe Pitt. RalphFelixConceptJP3.jpg|Ralph aggravated by the construction of Niceland, by Joe Pitt. RalphHero'sDutyCL.jpg|Ralph in Hero's Duty, by Cory Loftis. Y u so fat.png Ralph old model.png|Ralph's old model Ralph the caveman.png|Ralph's earlier model by Chad Stubblefield Ralph the wrecker.png RCA1.png RCA2.png RCA3.png RCA4.png RCA5.png RCA6.png RCA7.png Wreck It Ralph Joe Pitt (2).jpg|Ralph wrecking Niceland by Joe Pitt Tie-In Art RalphWreckingParty1.jpeg|Ralph in "Wrecking Party". RalphFelixWreckingParty2.jpeg|Ralph and Felix in "Wrecking Party". RalphVanellopeScan9.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Big Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan8.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Big Golden Book. RalphScan2.jpg|Ralph sneaks past the Cy-Bug eggs in the Big Golden Book. RalphCalhounScan1.jpg|Ralph and Calhoun in the Storybook App. RalphFelixNicelandersScan.jpg|Ralph finally gets some cake at the end of the Big Golden Book. RalphFelixNicelandersScan2.jpg|Ralph and the Nicelanders in the Little Golden Book. FelixRalphScan1.jpg|Ralph and Felix in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan1.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan3.jpg|Vanellope presents Ralph with a handmade meda in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan5.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope shake on a deal in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan7.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope making the Candy Kart in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan6.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope with the Candy Kart in Sugar Rush! RalphVanellopeScan4.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope with the Candy Kart in Game On! ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Ralph on the cover of Arcade Brigade. RalphScan3.png|Ralph sitting in the mud in Game On! ComicCover.png|Ralph and Vanellope in the Indonesian comic adaptation. MarkowskiComic2.png|Ralph meets Markowski in the comic. RalphMoppetComi1.png|Ralph shouting at FPSBot/Moppet Girl in the comic. VanellopeRalphComic1.png|Ralph's medal being stolen in the comic. VanellopeRalphComic2.png|Ralph makes a deal with Vanellope. DonutsComic2.png|Ralph's fallen and he can't get up. RalphDonutsComic.png|Ralph running from the donut cops. RacersComic3.png|Ralph chases down the racers tormenting Vanellope in the comic. RalphVanellopeComic3.png|Ralph rescues Vanellope from the fungeon. SugarRushBookCover.jpg|Ralph on the Japanese illustrated storybook cover. Merchandise ThCAKPWUQP.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope's Pins Wreck it ralph plush.png|Ralph plush. Wreck it Ralph talking doll.png|Talking Ralph action figure. Hero's duty ralph.jpg|The Hero's Duty Ralph action figure. ThCAH56ZT4.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph fist toys. Ralphy in disney infinity.png|Ralph for Disney Infinity Miscellaneous RalphRig.jpg|Ralph's T-pose model prepped for rigging. RalphRigging.jpg|Ralph being rigged by guests at Disney Animation Studios. Ralph stats.jpg|Ralph stats RalphVanellope FoP.jpg|A Wreck-it Ralph look-alike in Fairy Odd Parents J26.gif Vanellope color 4.png j18.gif j21.gif wreckit4.gif wreckit3.gif wreckit2.gif j29.gif j22.gif j46.gif wreckitralph3.gif wreckitralph6.gif j25.gif Ralph on a magazine.png|Ralph in one of the promo's for the movie Wreck-It Ralph Render Comparison.jpg|Ralph render comparison that sequel render Category:Galleries Category:Images of Wreck-It Ralph pt-br:Detona Ralph/Galeria